


Adric's brother

by 4thDoctorSpaceBohemian



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Universe without Kuro Shuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thDoctorSpaceBohemian/pseuds/4thDoctorSpaceBohemian
Summary: While sick in bed, Adric talks to Nyssa about his brother named Varsh.





	Adric's brother

Adric is laying down on his bed. On his bed is used tissues, buckets of puke (some were spilt), and blood. His sickness was so worse that he groaned loudly a lot.

Nyssa walks in asking to Adric "Are you okay, Adric? Are you feeling better?" Adric can't move or anything. He is so stiff. "No, Nyssa" he reply. His voice is weak and raspy. "having common cold, food poisoning, and coughing up blood has been really getting on nerves. The point is, I think I'll never be better" Nyssa walks to Adric and rubs his forehead "I'm sorry about this" she said as her tears were coming out "It's your fault, Nyssa" Adric intervened as he tilted his head up a little bit "It's just I had too much food and I been out in the cold all day" Nyssa sighs in relief.

"Have I told you about my brother, Varsh?" Adric questions as he looked up to the ceiling. Nyssa shakes her head. "Only his death. That's all. Was he a good man?" She asked as she hold Adric's arm. "No he wasn't" Adric declined "in his heart he does" Nyssa looked down "what did your brother do wrong?" She asked "In Alzarius, Stealing Riverfruits was a felony." Adric replied as he looked slowly at Nyssa who was a nodding "Go on" she told. "My Brother, was a leader of a rebellion called Outler. He recruited his friends to join him and it was a success" Adric said "let me tell you when all of this happened"

In flashback, Adric was doing his Math work at the fields in Alzarius. He has a paper on his lap and a textbook in front of him. He stopped working when he heard that loud siren. "What's going on at the starliner?" He asked then he ran towards there. Meanwhile in the starliner, Dexeter is trying to find out what set off the siren. "Dexeter!" Draith cried as he ran to him. "Yes, Draith. I trying to figure it out what cause the starliner to set off the siren" he said as he's trying to figure it out by looking through the footage from the security cameras. Draith already know what caused the siren to go off by telling Dexter "It was Varsh and his friends. They escape from the starliner instead of bringing Riverfruits to us" Dexeter turned around with a confused look on his face "What do you mean they escape?! How could you know that?" He questioned twice. "It's from this note" Draith handed out a note to Dexeter. Dexeter then grabbed it and reads it silently. It lasted about a minute and shouted "That's absurd!"

Adric is already in the starliner. He's trying to find Decider Draith and Decider Dexeter. He found them in the security room and ran to them. Draith and Dexeter saw Adric and the Deciders cried out "Adric!" Adric stopped running and questions "What caused the siren to go off?!" Draith and Dexeter looked at each other then Draith nodded to Dexeter. Dexeter hands Adric the note and Adric takes it then reads "Adric, me and my friends had enough of doing our work for the Deciders. So, I came up with a gang named called Outler and recruited my friends to join me. It was a huge success and my friends voted me as the leader of Outlers. Don't bother me about joining in. Sincerely, Varsh. P.S, We've broken all family ties." Adric stayed silent for 10 seconds after reading the note. Then he crumpled up the note and cried. Ending the flashback.

"That's was tragic, Adric" Nyssa said. Adric sniffs. "Want to hear the most disgusting part about my brother?" He asked then Nyssa nodded. "A year before Varsh and his friends become Outlers, Varsh literally raped Keara!" Nyssa gasp "I mean it. It was actually disgusting and disturbing. I was the only witness and promised to my brother to never talk about him raping Keara to her father and the Deciders." Nyssa then stands up and says "Thank you for talking more about your brother" Nyssa kisses Adric on his forehead. "Get well soon, Adric" Nyssa then leaves Adric alone. Adric then laughs weakly.

"Feel better soon" said a familer voice. "I'll always look up to you in spirit" "Thanks... Varsh" Adric said then went to sleep.


End file.
